


Strange Congratulations

by TPride



Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TPride/pseuds/TPride





	

The Avengers were marching abreast with their newest allies.  
“Congratulations.” Dr. Strange began.  
“On what?” Ironman asked from the other side of Thor.  
“On becoming an uncle.” Dr. Strange replied.  
“What?” Captain America sounded really surprised.  
“Loki?” Ironman assumed.  
“Yeah.” Thor replied.  
“He is a father?” Captain America asked looking astonished.  
“No.” Thor replied. “He’s a mother.” Then he added with a small grin. “To an eight legged horse."  
“Sounds about right.” Ironman grinned.


End file.
